


The Ballad of a Mass Murderer

by TwixxCatt



Series: Original works [3]
Category: Just my writing - Fandom
Genre: Murder, Murder-Suicide, Other, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: I wrote this at college, it's my intellectual property. Please don't steal. I actually love this alot. Please don't read if murder or suicide will harm you.





	The Ballad of a Mass Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at college, it's my intellectual property. Please don't steal. I actually love this alot. Please don't read if murder or suicide will harm you.

The Ballad of a Mass Murderer

If only they had known before, his black eyes held no soul.  
They still would be alive today, had they known his horrid goal.  
They welcomed him as an old friend, someone they knew and loved.  
He knew that they all trusted him, his hand on the gun was gloved.

Foolishly they called him closer, they did not know their fate. He watched as they gathered together, he could patiently wait.  
It happened at the evening meal, he knew the time had come.  
He was going to get his revenge; where did the shot come from?

He always felt he was alone, because they had turned him away.  
He knew that he could make this right, that he would make them pay.  
They did not know he felt this alone, they did not think to ask.  
They thought he liked to be by himself, talking to him was a task.

They, the other kids, felt surprise; this was something really new.  
That he accepted their invite, it was out of the blue.  
None the less they were excited, the party would be great.  
Everyone made sure to be there, no one wanted to be late.

When he showed up they gave a cheer, smiling they brought him inside.  
They did not know to be prepared, that his soul had died.  
He really did not want to be there, with those who stabbed his back. But he wanted to steal their lives, so his he would not lack.

He drew his gun and shot her first, the girl that he had loved.  
Then he went and shot her boyfriend, next the girl he shoved.  
Pitch black eyes shining in the dark he shot just like he practiced.  
He killed any that did him wrong, their world was tilting on its axis.

They had not known he felt this way, he smiled at them every day.  
They only thought that he was shy, but still he made them pay.  
The only crime they had committed, was to leave him alone.  
They thought they had been caring, yet his anger had only grown.

People dead they tried to hide, one girl got away with her phone.  
She called the local police man who hurried at her tone.  
The police arrived at a scene, one that was filled with blood.  
He stood there gun pressed to his head, and they knew it was not good.

He told them ”this is important”, as he stood there crying.  
What he said next they soon won’t forget, “I am not afraid of dying”.  
His eyes shined as he pulled the trigger, then his body hit the ground:  
There was crying, screaming, yelling; it came from places all around.

In the end twelve people were dead, Five injured but alive.  
Only half the kids did not die, some still did not survive.  
There were two who forced their own goodbye, the memories were too much.  
They felt it torture to be alive, they wanted out of his clutch.

Fourteen lives lost because his plan, because of all his pain.  
The funerals happened anyway, and the day was gray with rain.  
His family left, they couldn’t stand it; the pain attached to his name,  
To take a life, did he not know, that this was not a game?

And so, now, this story is ending, now we draw to a close.  
Please remember this is a warming, it’s not a joke, it’s not a pose.


End file.
